Conform-O-Meter
For the points system, see Conform-O-Meter Points System. The is a ranking system that ranks how acceptable the Player's Springfield is. It ranks the player in eight categories; Indolence, Consumerism, Tree-hugging, Vanity, Obedience, Gluttony, Righteousness and Socialism. As the player levels up, the conformity standards are raised. Depending on how high the overall conformity rating is, one can receive a percentage bonus to all money and experience gained. As of 3 June 2014, as part of the Stonecutters 2014 Event the Conform-O-Meter now displays a "Total Bonus from Conformity and Decorations: ***.**% Money and XP" by adding the percentage bonus from all Premium Decorations that provide a bonus, to the bonus from your Conform-O-Meter (0.5% for every half star in your composite rating). The percentage is now displayed with two digits to the right of the decimal point. A bonus percentage greater than 1000% is possible and there is likely no fixed limit (screenshot in the Gallery, below the Trivia section). Indolence *''"Buy houses for families to fight and sleep in."'' Indolence is ranked on the amount of homes in Springfield. It can be raised by purchasing and constructing houses. Some examples include the Simpson House, Flanders House, Brown House and Willie's Shack. Consumerism *''"Buy stores to get suckers to drop dough."'' Consumerism is ranked on how many shops there are in Springfield. It's level can be raised by purchasing more stores. Some examples include the Kwik-E-Mart and King Toot's. Tree-hugging *''"Buy plants to make your town greener."'' Tree-hugging is ranked on how many nature-related decorations there is in Springfield. Its level can be raised by purchasing trees, flowers, and bushes. Some examples include the Apple Tree, Shrub and Snapdragons. Vanity *''"Buy decorations to beautify your town."'' Vanity is ranked on how many non-nature related decorations there are. It can be raised by purchasing decorations. Some examples include Newspaper Dispensers, Parking Meters, and Parking Lots. Obedience *''"Buy public buildings to keep society docile."'' Obedience is ranked on how many public buildings there are in Springfield. It's level can be raised by purchasing more of them. Some examples include Springfield Elementary, the Springfield Library and the First Church of Springfield. Stop signs and "Hail Ants" signs also count toward Obedience rating. Gluttony *''"Buy restaurants for people too lazy to cook."'' Gluttony is ranked on how many restaurants there are in Springfield. It can be raised by purchasing more of them. Some examples include the Krusty Burger, Gulp 'N' Blow Righteousness *''"Keep criminals and graffiti off the streets."'' Righteousness is ranked on how often vandalism is removed and how often the player catches criminals. It can be raised by cleaning graffiti left by neighboring Springfields and by arresting Sideshow Bob whenever he appears. The player can also place the S.W.A.T. Van and Training Walls to raise this rating. This was not available on the Android version of the game until the update on 11 April 2013. Socialism *''"Make friends and visit them."'' Socialism ranks the player on how many friends they have and how often their Springfields are visited. It can be raised by adding friends and visiting them often. This was not available on the Android version of the game until the update on 11 April 2013. Trivia * If you tap on the words at the top, it will display the Bonus you are getting from Conformity (in Krustyland, tapping on the words Krust-o-meter in the Krust-O-Meter will do the same). * If one can get the total bonus up to 650.00%, then they can get 100% conversion of Cash to Experience when buying and reselling most Decorations (most decorations give Experience equal to 10% of the purchase price and the resale on almost all decorations and buildings is 25%, so with a 650 percent bonus the total XP is 75% of the purchase price, and the final cost after resale is 75% too). This can be done with buildings too, but Decorations have the advantage of zero build time. The Rat Trap Delivery Truck is currently the most expensive Decoration that can be bought in multiples so it is great for converting large sums of cash to Experience quickly. * Totals over 1000 percent are possible, and an interesting thing happens at 990%. For some odd reason 0.01% is added once your total gets to 990% or higher, which is why the total in the screenshot below is 1020.01% (no item in the game gives 0.01%, the Picket Fence is the lowest at 0.05%). Gallery Screenshot_2014-09-26-00-15-02_kindlephoto-5883766.jpg|Conform-O-Meter Bonus over 1000%, along with mystery .01% extra Category:The Simpsons: Tapped Out Category:Miscellaneous